fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Victor J. Wallenstien
|-|Victor J. Wallenstien= |-|Victory Battlesuit Mark I= |-|Victory Battlesuit Mark II= |-|EoS Victor= Summary A character made by, Sir Ovens. Part of the Victory Storyline within the Ovenverse. Victor J. Wallenstien was born to a humble family in the country of Old England, in a world where magic was favored over science. He grew up with his two parents and older sister. One day, a great plague swept the nation, and infected Victor's family. All were infected but himself. The dominant governing body at the time declared that the plague would be cured by the United Magic Guild (UMG), an association dedicated to training sorcerers and wizards in the ways of healing magic. However, the waiting list was long, and favored the rich and influential. Victor begged and pleaded to the guild to let his family be cured, but he wasn't given so much as a sideways glance. Not long after, his family passed away, leaving a sad and angry Victor behind. Victor spent the remainder of his youth in an orphanage, mourning the loss of his family. He hated the UMG, and he hated magic. Victor wanted to get back at the UMG for what they did to him. It was not soon after, that Victor discovered a book in the old headmistress' office. It turned out that the old headmistress had recently been arrested for practice of medical science, using the orphans in her care as test subjects. After reading through the book, victor had a devious idea. What if he dedicated his life to science and medical studies? He could show those wizards that they were not the best in the business. Victor then stole the headmistress' notes and book and started studying them, using the many rats in the orphanage as test subjects. At the age of 18, Victor left the orphanage and joined the army, where he opted to be a field medic, using forged documents fool the military into believing that he was a healing wizard. He spent many months in trenches and out on the battlefield, secretly treating the wounded with his medical knowledge while they were unconscious. However, he was caught by one of his field mates and reported to the higher authorities. Although he practiced a much frowned upon art, all his patients made stellar recoveries and some of them even made improvements to their health. Victor was still dishonorably discharged however, and was left with nothing except the little he made during his time in service. Victor then used whatever money he had to buy books off the black market, and further his studies. He worked many odd jobs, and lived on the streets, using his free time to experiment and study, which was the cause of him losing a few jobs. After years of working in butcher shops, sleeping on the streets, and testing his science on rodents, he was finally ready. At the age of 31, Victor used the last of his money to buy himself a decent home and converted part of it into a clinic. After years of pain and agony, Victor was finally one step closer to his goal, but he was not done. Victor wanted to overthrow the UMG and prove to the world that science could very well be the best medical practice there was. Unfortunately for Victor, the world had changed since the plague. The government banned the training of doctors and closed down all medical schools in the country. Most doctors lost their jobs to flashy wizards and sorcerers, leaving Victor to be one of the few remaining doctors left. To make things worse, thanks to magic, new and more hideous diseases had begun to surface, making Victor's job even tougher. But this did not stop Victor, as he continued to believe in his practice, and worked in spite against the UMG. He would not stop until he had proven that science was the better practice, and avenge the death of his family. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | High 8-C | 8-B, at least High 7-C with the Sterile Needle Name: Victor Jonathan Wallenstien, The Doctor, The Plague Doctor, 'Man of Science' Origin: Victory (Ovenverse) Age: 31 at the beginning of the series, 67 by the end of the series Gender: Male Classification: Human, Doctor Powers and Abilities: Above Average Intelligence, Expert Medical Knowledge (Can cure paranormal diseases with medical science), Proficient Firearms and Bone Saw Wielder, Healing via Serums | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation, Carries Firearms and Grenades, Healing Rays, Corrosive Acid, Poisonous Gas, Fire Manipulation | Same as before with added Sword Proficiency, and Barrier Creation, the Sterile Needle ignores durability to an extent via weakening the molecular bonds of anything it cuts Attack Potency: Athlete Level (Victor was able to knock out several enhanced soldiers while he was in the military) | Large Building Level (His fight with Wolfman destroyed several buildings one by one.) | City Block Level (Much more powerful than the previous Victory Suit.), at least Large Town Level with the Sterile Needle (Harmed high level sorcerers and Talloran. Although Talloran was already severely injured and did not have his magical barriers.), it also ignores durability Speed: Athletic Human | Subsonic (Comparable to Wolfman) | Subsonic movement speeds with Hypersonic attack and reaction speeds (Reacted to attacks from high level sorcerers) Lifting Strength: Average Human | Class 5 | Unknown Striking Strength: Class H | Class GJ | Class TJ Durability: Athlete Level | Large Building Level (Survived attacks from Wolfman) | At least Large Town Level (Tanked magical attacks from high level sorcerers), possibly Country Level (Tanked magical attacks from Talloran, whom stated that he was going to cast a spell that was going to affect all of Old England) Range: Average Human | Average Human, few meters with firearms | Extended melee range, few kilometers with firearms Stamina: Athletic Human | Moderately higher than a superhuman | Quite high Intelligence: Above average (Victor taught himself the ways of medical science since a very young age. Can cure ailments not known to medical science) Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses. Victor is also very arrogant and displays sociopathic tendencies. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Ovenverse Category:Victory